The day that changed Everything
by SonShinexXxLove
Summary: One day everything changes for Sonny, her life seems to be going down hill. Can a certain heart-throb save the day and help her? What will Sonny's cast mates think of whats going on? x sorry if the summary sucks - its my first fan-fic x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story :) i hope you like it :P umm yh R+R xx **

**Disclaimer - i dont own SWAC... :( **

SPOV

I was sitting there just daydreaming about tonight's sketch and…Chad… Wait! Did I say Chad? No, my mind must have just slipped to him because of that stupid argument earlier, not for any other reason. "Sonny! Hello anyone there?" Zora said waving her hand across my face. "Huh? Oh yeah right. Hi Zora" I said snapping out of my daydream. "Yeah, Hey miss forgetful. Its time for rehearsal. Like now!" she screamed and walked out of the prop house. I hopped up and nearly ran to rehearsal; I didn't need to give Tawni another reason to moan at me.

HOUR LATER

"Ok everyone start getting ready for the live show tonight" said Marshal, who was already giving us a pep talk. After that everybody split up to go to there dressing rooms to get ready, well apart from Zora who nobody actually knows where she goes to get ready.

I started walking to my, well mine and Tawni's dressing room when my phone started to buzz. "Hello?" I said into my phone. I was wondering who would call me at this time of the day, everybody I know, knows I'm at work. "Is that Miss Monroe?" the voice on the end of the line asked. "Umm yes may I ask who's speaking?" I asked getting a bit freaked out. "Don't worry Miss Monroe I'm your landlord" the voice explained. "Oh right, how can I help you? I'm up to date on my payments" I jumped to conclusions. I was coming up to the door of our dressing room now. "Its more serious than that I'm sorry but you apartment was set on fire" as he said it I froze with my hand on the door handle. "Oh" was all I could say. I dropped my phone and just stood there. It must have been ten minutes before Tawni came out and found me still like this. "Sonny what's wrong?" Tawni asked with actual concern. "Mmm… My house. Fire" was I could manage to say but Tawni caught the drift. "Omg you better go I will tell the others you can't make it to lunch" she said and with that she handed me my cell phone and walked off. I got myself together and started walking to my ageing truck. I sat down and turned the key in the ignition but all it did was hummed and then spluttered. I tried again but nothing. I got out of the truck so I could walk instead. But as I was locking my truck I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Have you seen the error of your ways, with that old, rusty thing" Chad said looking at my truck in disgust. "Leave me alone" I said looking down and starting to walk away.

Chad's POV

HUH? That one was a perfect way of starting one of our 'fine fine' arguments and I do love them, but she didn't even react. "Sonny… what's wrong?" oh here we go I'm not gonna live this down – caring. I waited for an answer but there was none because she had just carried on walking. Something must really be getting her down. I ran up to her so I could talk to her properly.

Sonny's POV

I heard Chad say something but couldn't be bothered to listen so just carried on walking, the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me just staring into my eyes, that's when I got lost in the deep pool of glimmering blue. "Sonny, what's up?" he's voice pulled me into reality. "Nothing you need to worry about" I said bluntly, I felt a bit bad for being rude to him but I didn't have time to worry about hurting Chad's feelings right now. I pushed past him and started running down the street to my apartment leaving a stunned Chad behind me.

20 MINUITS LATER – Sonny's POV

I just arrived at my apartment and saw fire-fighters piling out of my doorway, just inside the door was my landlord when he saw me he walked over and gave me a apologetic smile and said he would give me time to get what was left of my stuff together. I just nodded and walked into my apartment in a daze. I looked around and not a lot was left and I just broke down in the middle of the room, I mean I'm not a material person but my whole life was gone. All my memories were gone, everything. I got up and walked into where my bedroom was meant to be, I ran to my bed side table to see if my most important possession was ok but to my dismay it wasn't it was charred and you couldn't read one word, it was a letter my dad had written to me just before he died. I couldn't take it anymore with tears running down my face I got up off of the floor and started to run threw my apartment to the door but tripped on a bit of charred wood. I was in too much pain to bother getting up, both emotional and physical pain – physical because I had hit my head as fell – so I just stayed where I was sobbing.

Chad's POV

I just stood there watching after her as she ran away, it hurt, what she said hurt Chad Dylan Cooper. I wasn't used to this so I couldn't respond, after about five minutes I walked into condor studios. Instead of going to the Mack falls set I went to the So Random! Prop house, I had to find out what was up with Sonny; I mean no one hurts CDC. I saw Blondie and the weird girl sitting on the sofa so I went to ask them. "Hey, Blondie. What's up with Sonny?" I asked forgetting to be nice; I mean she's just a stupid random so it doesn't matter anyway. "What do you care?" she answered in her annoying voice. I just glared at her "Just tell me" I said bluntly. She explained what happened and that's why I'm here, walking into the building of Sonny's apartment. I walked slowly up the stairs, wondering what I was gonna' find, some charred bits of furniture? Nothing too bad. When I got to her door it was wide open so I peered in, what I saw was shocking, there was nothing of her apartment left, sure there was some furniture there but it was all ruined. I took a step inside and saw Sonny, just lying on the floor, I could hear her sobbing roughly. "Sonny?" I said softly.

Sonny's POV

I must have been lying here for ten minutes and then I heard someone's voice; I couldn't tell who it was because of the sound of my tears. Then I felt strong arms slide around me and move me into a sitting position, I was leaning into the person's chest, I inhaled their scent, it was sweet and calming. Then I realised it was Chad. "Shhhh it's gonna' be ok shhhh" Chad repeated over and over again. It must have been 20 minutes before anyone had spoken apart from Chad's soothing humming. Finally my sobbing had died down and I had calmed down a bit. "You ok? I know stupid question" Chad said breaking the silence. I just shook my head and winced as pain shoot across my forehead. Chad looked at me properly for the first time and he must have seen the cut on my head from where I fell. "Oh Sonny! Are you ok?" he said in alarm, softly touching my head. "Its f… fine" I sniffled. He turned me around so I was leaning against my singed sofa and stood up, once he had stood up he bent down and put his arms around my waist and pulled me up so I was standing. I was exhausted, I just couldn't stand up and I think he noticed as my legs started to give way; he put his arm around my back and held most of my wait. He led me to my coffee table - it had been scared by the fire but still stood sturdy – and lowered me down so I could sit on it. "Ok let me look at your head" he said simply. "Fine" I said expecting him to reply 'fine' but there was no sound apart from the ripping of his brand new shirt. He bent down and gently dabbed my head with the soft cloth, he was very careful while wiping away the blood. Once he was done he stood up straight and threw the blood stained cloth on the floor. "Come on we will find what's left of your belongings and I will take you wherever you wanna' go" he said while holding out his hand, I took it with a thankful smile.

1 HOUR LATER Sonny's POV

It had taken an hour to find what possessions I had left and pack them up; I was even more upset when it turned out that everything I owned fit into one cardboard box. After we had finished I told Chad to just take me to the studio and we got into his shiny black convertible. Straight away after sitting on the cosy chair I drifted into an uneasy sleep. "Sonny… Sonnnnnneyyy" Chad stretched out my name trying to wake me up – it worked. I sat up right, hoping that it had all been a dream, but it wasn't. "Are you sure you want me to drop you off here? I could take you anywhere" he asked again. I just shook my head " I have a live show" I explained he just nodded and got out of the car on the way round to my door, he picked up my box of possessions. He opened my door and when I had slid out of the car he slid his arm around me while kicking the car door shut. We walked like that in silence until we reached my dressing room. "Thank you, really" I said looking down. "It was nothing" he said obviously feeling as awkward as me, after that he brought my stuff inside for me and left.

1 HOUR LATER – Sonny POV

"Sonny, hey I didn't think you were coming back tonight" Tawni said as she walked into the dressing room, I just smiled back at her. "So… umm are you gonna do the sketch with us?" she asked. "No sorry Tawn, I don't feel up to it" "That's fine, don't worry. You do what you need to" she said being really nice and with that she left.

I had been sitting here, in the same place, starring into space for I don't know how long, I finally snapped out of my day dream – well nightmare – and looked at the clock hanging above Tawni's mirror, it was 8 o'clock. Wow, the time flew by and nobody would be here apart from a couple of guards. That meant that my plan had worked, I stood up and got one of the blankets that was draped over my chair and settled down for the night on Tawni's cosy seat.

Chad's POV

Ughh I can't believe I fell asleep here again, I mean that's what I have the bed for yeah but it was 11 o'clock and I really need to get home. So here I am walking the lonely, deserted halls of the studio I was just reaching where Sonny's dressing room was, when I heard I muffled scream. I stood by the door to see if it was coming from there and it was so I opened the door carefully hoping that if it was a robber they wouldn't harm me. I walked in and looked around, to my surprise I saw Sonny laying on Tawni's chair, screaming into her blanket while asleep. I walked over to her and sat next to her sitting her up slightly so she was leaning on my chest and I gently shook her arm in an act to wake her. "Sonny, come on Son wake up." I said gently. "Fire! Noooooo" Sonny screamed right before coming too. "Huh. What? Chad what are you doing here?" she asked while panting for breath and looking pretty freaked out. "I heard you screaming, don't worry, its ok." I said reassuring her. She clung to me like she was going to fall, if she let go. After a few minutes of me sitting with her and rubbing soothing circles on her back her breathing went back to normal.

"So, um why are you here I thought you had somewhere to go?" I asker her. She shook her head and said "I… have nowhere. No one, nothing everything I had was in that flat, and everything in that flat is gone." I stood up and grabbed her box of possessions and then pulled her up to my side by her hand. "Come on, I have more than enough room at mine. You can come and stay with me." I said while leading her out of the dressing room door. She looked up at me with that wide, toothy grin and looked … hopeful. "Really? I mean you would do that for me? That's so lovely" she asked and looked like she was shocked. "I have my moments" I said with a true smile.

Sonny's POV

I can't believe Chad is letting me, I mean ME! Stay in his house or apartment or whatever he has. I mean yeah I know he can be nice sometimes but I didn't think he was capable of being this nice. We were now exiting the studio doors and the crisp cold wind blew past us, making me shiver and cringe away from the icy air, doing this caused me to lean back and fall into Chad he just chuckled and put a supporting and warm arm around my shoulders. I looked his way and smiled a thankful smile at him.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at an enormous mansion like house. "Oh" was the only word that escaped my mouth.

Chad's POV

I looked over to Sonny as we pulled up to my house; she was how I would say Chad-struck. "WOW! Chad your house is… wow" she finally blurted out. "Yeah, it's I'ght" I said in a bored tone just looking at her face. Her cute, button nose and her perfect pouted lips, that stretched into a toothy, yet cute grin and not to mention her sparkling, deep brown eyes. Over all she was amazingly, beautiful and super cute. No bad Chad, bad bad Chad she is the rival. The rival that is now going to be staying with me for who knows how long, the rival that has lost everything, the rival that always looks so cute. Stupid cute.

Sonny's POV

Chad led me into the mansion, he placed my box of things near the door. I walked through the large doors, I spun around in the area that was bigger than my whole apartment, but here it was just the foyer. I was AMAZED! I heard a chuckle behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Chad laughing at my twirling. "Shhhh, Copper. You would be doing this if you were me, coming from a little apartment (that now has been burnt down) to this" I said with a slight frown. "Hey, don't get defensive. I thought …" Chad mumbled something at the end but I couldn't hear properly.

Chad's POV

When I led her through the door, she just entered in a dream like daze. She spun round in the foyer, smiling like crazy. I couldn't hold in the chuckle that was trying to escape my lips, she heard. Damn! "Shhhh, Copper. You would be doing this if you were me, coming from a little apartment (that now has been burnt down) to this" she said, her smile fading.

"Hey, don't get defensive. I thought it was cute" I said the last bit quietly, I didn't want to say it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry i havent updated in like forever, been really busy lately but was off ill today so got this chappy finished 4ya x

thanks to

southernchristiangirl & CHANNY LOVER for reveiwing xx

Disclaimer - I asked for it for christmas but to my dissapointment Santa didn't give me it *insert pout* so i do not own SWAC or even worse CHAD :'(

* * *

_Previously_

_Chad's POV_

_When I led her through the door, she just entered in a dream like daze. She spun round in the foyer, smiling like crazy. I couldn't hold in the chuckle that was trying to escape my lips, she heard. Damn! "Shhhh, Copper. You would be doing this if you were me, coming from a little apartment (that now has been burnt down) to this" she said, her smile fading.__"Hey, don't get defensive. I thought it was cute" I said the last bit quietly; I didn't want to say it out loud_.

"Any way, umm. You will want a room to sleep in, so follow me" I said, picking up her box of things and walking up the large stair case. She followed close behind, her feet light on the steps. I led her up two flights of stairs, I looked back at her to see her looking around with an OMG look on her face. "Here's your room" I reached a large wooden door, with a bright gold handle on. She stood there outside the door, wondering whether to open the door or not. I lent over and opened it for her, she still just stood there so I nudged her and pushed her gently into the room. She looked around, amazed. Again. I have to admit the bedroom was nice, in fact it was the second best in the whole house. Of course I had the best, my parents had a room here as well even though they don't actually live her, but that's a different story.

Sonny's POV

Wow, he had just led me up two flights of stairs and now we came to this long hallway, after a few seconds he stopped at a door, I just stood there. I didn't know whether I was meant to open the door or not. As he lent over to open the door I felt a shiver run up threw my body. He put his hand my shoulder and pushed me into the room, I looked around. It was massive, there was a huge four poster bed, a nice dresser, with a big mirror and when I finally tore my eyes from the bed I saw, a closet, I walked up to it and opened the double doors I imagined it would be big, but when I looked inside, I was shocked. It was a giant walk in closet, there was much more in the room but my looking around was interrupted. "So you like?" Chad asked in an uncertain tone. "I love it!" I screamed and ran into Chad's arms, knocking my box of possessions out of his hands. At fist I was worried about what I had just done, I knew he wouldn't be expecting anything like that from me and he was probably disgusted with me being this close to him. But I couldn't hide my appreciation. After a few seconds I started to release my arms - which had made their way around his neck – only to be shocked when his arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him. "Thank you" I whispered. I looked up to see his bright blue eyes sparkle like the Barbados Sea, he just smirked at me and let me go, I took a step away from him and smiled. "I'm glad you like it" he said with a true smile. "What's not to like, its huuuge, its cute, the colour scheme is my two fave colours– Black and purple- and did I mention it's huge" I let out a small giggle. He just smiled. He gave me my box of things and left me to get sorted, I unpacked what I had left and made my way down stairs, remembering the way Chad had led me. I found the room I was looking for, the living room. I looked round the room for Chad, I found him asleep on the sofa, I guess it was really late – around 12 o'clock – so I couldn't blame him for falling asleep. I decided I wouldn't be able to sleep so I found out how to turn on the television and sat in the armchair. I surfed the channels in hope to find something good on TV, after a while I found that some channel was playing extreme makeover reruns, so I settled down to watch it. The family on this episode had, had a fire in their house, so had no where to live and had to stay at their grandparents house. The saddest thing was that both of their parents had died in that fire trying to save them. Watching their story mad me see how lucky I actually was, I hadn't been hurt in the fire, none of my family had been hurt and I wasn't cramped with five other brothers and sisters, plus my grandparents in a two bedroom house. I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I know I was in a different place.

_SONNY'S DREAM_

_"Sonny, quick! Get up there's a fire, we need to get out" I woke to my mums voice, trying to wake me up and rush me out of the house. I was now aware of what was going on around me, so I sat up on my bed and grabbed my hoddie. My mum had run off to get god knows what, so I rushed out of the room to find her. I could now feel the heat from the fire; I didn't like how it felt on my skin. "Mum!" I yelled. By now the smoke was everywhere and I didn't even know how to get out of the apartment, I was walking around trying to find my mum and an exit when I tripped over something. I sat up and turned round to look at what I had tripped on, it was my mum. "Mum! Mum…mummy come on there's a fire. MUUUUUM!" I shouted. I could feel the air in my lungs being replaced with the smoke; I was finding it hard to breathe. I crumpled on the floor and could feel my self being taken over by the smoke …_

Present Time – Chad's POV

I woke, startled by a scream, I looked around the room to find Sonny curled up in the armchair. She was asleep, tossing and turning, just then another scream erupted. I raced over to her and tried to wake her, I shook her while saying "Sonny. Come on Sonny wake up" After screaming a tad more and mumbling the word fire, her eyes started to flutter open and only then did I realise that there was pools of water there.

Sonny's POV

My eyes opened, there was no fire. The only thing I could see was the ice blue colour of Chad's eyes. "Hey" Chad said wiping a tear from my eye. That's when I remembered, my dream. I burst into to tears and started shaking. I could see Chad stand up and I thought he was going to just leave me here crying but to my surprise he grabbed my shaking hands and pulled me up. I was now standing and Chad had his arms around me, one wrapped round my waist the other rubbing my back. After a few minutes my legs couldn't take it any longer and gave way, I expected to be in a heap on the floor but Chad's strong arms were still wrapped tightly around me, holding me up. He suddenly bent down a bit, the next thing I knew my knees were hanging over his arm and his other arm was supporting my back. He had picked me up bridle style and then started carrying me upstairs, letting me cry in his arms. Literally. He took me into my room an laid me on my bed, before I had a chance to ask him to stay he laid down next me and pulled me close to him. I started to calm down but my breathing was still hitched. "Do you wanna' talk 'bout it?" Chad asked in a caring tone. I nodded my head. After I had told him about my dream – well nightmare really- we just sat there for a while. "Come on, you better get some rest, its gone 2AM" Chad said to me. I just nodded and he went to get up. "Please stay with me" I asked with pleading eyes. He shook his head and I looked down feeling stupid for even asking. "If you want me to stay with you, your gonna have to come into my room. CDC does not sleep on a normal mattress" he said with a chuckle, I giggled and said okay. "I just really don't want to be alone tonight" I explained. He said that everything was fine and pulled me up off the bed, he led the way to his room, taking me by the hand. We reached his room and he turned on the light, I took in my surroundings. His room was blue and silver, two opposite walls were light blue the other opposite walls were silver, his bed was huge, the frame was silver and the covers were a darker blue than the walls, the pillows were lighter blue with Chad's name written in silver. Chad had walked into the bathroom and I was sitting on his bed, that's when I realised that I didn't have any clothes to sleep in. Chad walked out in a vest thing and blue boxers on and may I say… WOW. "Uhhh Chad... I have nothing to sleep in" I said looking down slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah. Ummm…" his voice trailed of as he walked threw a door, which after he came out I presumed was a giant walk in closet. He came out with a long, baggy superman t-shirt and what looked to be boxers, I grinned a bit. "Here. Its not a lot but its all I got at the moment and the boxers are the smallest I got" he said while throwing the garments at me. I said thanks and walked into the bathroom to change, it didn't go unnoticed that once again his bathroom was coloured blue as well. The tiles, sink, bath and toilet were all tinted blue and there was blue lights around the mirror, I laughed at this – he must **really** like his face. After I was changed I walked out of the bathroom with my dirty clothes screwed into a ball. "Where shall I leave these?" I asked as I looked at him. "You can just put them in that laundry basket, I will get it all washed tomorrow" he said gesturing towards the basket by the door. I put the clothes in it and walked over to Chad's bed. "Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping here?" I asked him with slight worry and embarrassment. As an answer he sat down on his side of the bed, pulled the covers down and tapped the mattress. I grinned and skipped to the side of the bed and perched on the edge. I guess you could say I was being a bit shy of Chad, but I found this awkward, with the bed, him, me and the covers. I could tell I was blushing at my thoughts, and that made me blush even more. "Come here Monroe" Chad said with a chuckle and pulled me closer to him. Getting that bit over with, I wasn't feeling so awkward any more, I ended up snuggling closer to him and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

R+R

the more reveiws the quicker i will try to update :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry i havent updated in like forever, my internet went down for ages, then my laptop wouldnt work, so I am rellliiiiieeeee sorry but here it is. xx hope you like it x **

**Disclaimer - Sadly I DON'T on SWAC but i do own the story line x =]**

* * *

_Previously _

_ "Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping here?" I asked him with slight worry and embarrassment. As an answer he sat down on his side of the bed, pulled the covers down and tapped the mattress. I grinned and skipped to the side of the bed and perched on the edge. I guess you could say I was being a bit shy of Chad, but I found this awkward, with the bed, him, me and the covers. I could tell I was blushing at my thoughts, and that made me blush even more. "Come here Monroe" Chad said with a chuckle and pulled me closer to him. Getting that bit over with, I wasn't feeling so awkward any more, I ended up snuggling closer to him and fell into a deep slumber._

I woke up and looked around a bit, everything came flooding back to me, the fire, the my having no place to live. But the bit that stuck out the most to me was the fact that I was lying on a firm but very comfy Chad. I looked up to see my favourite colour of blue, shimmering; his eyes were staring down at me. I could feel my self falling into the usual pattern; both looking up at each other then me getting lost in his eyes, I don't care if he knows I am falling for him at the moment. I have been trying to hide my true feelings for him ever since I arrived at Condor studios, so for about a year and a half, I would never tell him I liked him but I just didn't have the strength to care at the moment. "Hey, there Sonshine" Chad said to as his lips curved up into a smile. "Hi. Wait! Did you just call me Sonshine?" I asked a little shocked but also happy about it. "Uhhh….. Maybe" he said looking a bit embarrassed. "OK" I said with a huge smile on my face. He just chuckled, still looking a tad embarrassed. "I guess I should… get off of you" I say as I look down at how our position might look a bit… well different I guess, if you know what I mean. "It's up to you, I mean we don't have work to day so I'm planning on staying in bed for a few more hours" he said after he had looked at the clock next to his bed. I decided I would find out the time before making my decision about getting up or not, it was only 7:30. "I guess I will just do this" I said and laid back down next to him, our arms just touching. It was then that I felt the wave of tiredness; I had only had about 5 hours of sleep. Chad turned round so he was leaning on his elbow, facing me. I smiled at him, but couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, as I drifted back to sleep I felt Chad brush a bit of hair from my face, I have to admit I liked the way his hand felt caressing my face.

I woke up to the smell of bagels cooking, I looked to my side and there was no Chad, just and messed up pile of covers. I decided I would get up, I looked over my shoulder to see what the time was, and it was just 10 AM. I got out of the bed and made it, since I slept in it as well, I remembered I didn't have anything to wear so just decided to walk down stairs. As I got to the bottom of the last flight of stairs I could smell the sweet scent stronger. I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see a chef or something – not because I had one but because I thought it was the type of thing Chad would have – but there Chad was, putting two bagels on each plate. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows at my shocked expression, I shrugged my shoulders and grinned. "Here" he said while passing a plate to me. "Thank you" I sat down on a barstool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. We sat in silence as we both ate, it wasn't an awkward silence – it was nice and comfortable. "Thank you, very much. They were lovely" I said pushing the plate to one side and wiping my mouth. Chad grinned at me and pushed his plate to one side as well, I stood up and picked up both plates and place them in the sink. I turned the tap on and let the warm water run over the plates. "What are you doing?" Chad came over to me and looked at me like I was mad. "I'm washing the plates" I said in 'duh' tone. "There is a dishwasher, ya'know." I just brushed of his comment and proceeded in washing the dishes, after I was done I found Chad sitting on the couch watching TV. "I'm gonna take a shower, is that ok?" I asked as he looked up at me with those sparkling blue eyes. "Yeah, that ok. You can use any of the showers up there" he said with a grin. I headed upstairs and decided I would use Chad's shower, as I knew my way to there. I found a big towel and placed over the radiator. I pulled the superman top over my head and threw it on the floor and took off the boxers – Chad had let me borrow. I opened the glass doors to the walk in shower, I stepped in and shut the doors behind me. I turned the water up until it was almost too hot the bare and let the heat melt away all of my problems. I washed my body and my hair with a lovely smelling soap and conditioner and then just stood there. While I stood in the shower I was just me, a normal girl having a shower like on every other day. Not the poor homeless girl - who is living with the guy that she thought, hated her until yesterday – that I am now. But reality hit me as the ice cold water hit my skin, I actually screamed with shock. I jumped so much that I hit the glass doors, the impact causing them to open and me falling through them and hitting the cold floor with a thump. "Sonny?" I heard Chad's voice, muffled by the door. "Yeah?" I said quietly, while standing up and wrapping the towel round my shivering body. I opened the door and saw him, standing there looking slightly worried. "You ok?" he asked looking me in the eyes, it seemed that he then took in my appearance and his cheeks were tinted with a blush. "I'm ok, a bit winded though" I replied, at this moment in time I really didn't care that I was only in a towel. He must have seen I was shivering coz' he grabbed another towel and wrapped it round my shoulders. "Thank you." I said with a small smile. He nodded and led me to his bed, I sat and he disappeared out of the room. He came back in minutes later with fabric in his hands, I realised it was my clothes from yesterday. "I washed them for you," he said with a smile. "Thank you" I got up and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

i know theres not much but I wanted to udate for you guys x

plz plz reveiw and get me more readers coz i dont have many. but every reveiw i get makes me sooooo happy x =]

thank you xx

Hope you liked it!

R+R

the more reveiws the quicker i will try to update :)


End file.
